The Hereditary Disease Foundation proposes to organize a series of small, multidisciplinary workshops on biomedical research on Huntington's disease. The participants in the proposed workshops will be drawn from a variety of fields relevant to Huntington's disease. The purposes of the Workshop Program are (1) to recruit both young and established investigators to the study of Huntington's disease; (2) to generate and discuss new approaches to the study of Huntington's disease; and, (3) to encourage informal communication and critical discussion among researchers interested in Huntington's disease and related disorders. A summary of the presentations and discussions of each workshop meeting will be reported in a Workshop Notebook. The Workshop Notebook will also contain the solicited comments of the workshop participants. The Notebook will be sent both to the Workshop participants and to a roster of other scientists and physicians interested in Huntington's disease and related disorders maintained by the Foundation.